Lacy: The SAMCRO Princess
by lilbrig01
Summary: Lacy Marie Morrow is the daughter of Clay and Gemma. Two years ago she was sent away to a boarding school for her own safety, but now she is back. She is here to fix her family and get the man she has wanted since she was 9 years old. Her journey is going to be insane, but she will save a lot of her families lives along the way and hopefully fall in love too.
1. One Hell of a Ride

Well here I am back in Charming after two years away. This feels so surreal. I was sent away by my mama and daddy when we were in a practically bad war with the Mayans. Now two years later I've graduated high school a week early and I'm now back to surprise the family and friends I left behind. I'm dressed to impress, because how else would you surprise the men in your life? I'm Lacy Marie Morrow and I'm here to show them I'm not the little tom boy who left here 2 years ago. I pull up to the garage in my black 2003 convertible my daddy bought me just before I left for my stupid boarding school. I see Jax and Uncle Chibs standing with some strange guy giving him a chainsaw. That's when I notice the deer coming out of the windshield of the car. EW! I park my car and straighten my purple sundress which fits tight against my DD chest, I check to make sure my black wedges are secure they make my long legs look amazing, next I make sure the curls stayed put in my long red hair, finally I check my makeup it still looks flawless with my black eyeliner and mascara plus red lipstick. Time to see my boys. By the time I get the courage to get out of the car and walk up to the garage Jax has left the lot and Chibs is nowhere to be seen. I sigh and walk into the office just to see my mother not there. I roll my eyes and look out into the garage I don't see anyone so I make my way to the club house to see the unknown guy, who I'm assuming is the new prospect and some hang around carrying in a box. I hear uncle Bobby say, "Hey Half-sack Piney clogged up the toilet again." Half- sack responds with, "Jesus Christ that man shits more than a grizzly man. It's ain't human." He ends his statement with a chuckle that the guys join in on. He and the other man put the box down right under the pool table. Than the other guy asks, "Where did you get that name Half- sack?" He starts pulling on his belt and pants and says, "Oh man I got my left nut blown off by an flag in Iraq." That's when daddy walks in and says, "Jesus Christ put that deformed nut bag away will ya."

I gag and agree as I come out of hiding and say, "Yes please there is a lady present." Half-sack fumbles with his jeans while all the other guys stare at me. Daddy says, "Is there something we can help you with miss?" I giggle because I didn't think I looked that different so I say, "well I was just trying to let my daddy know I'm home to stay, but it seems he doesn't recognize me." He stops to process what I said than says, "Lacy?" I smirk my mother's smirk and say, "The one and damn only." He rushes forward and pulls me into a hug where he picks me up and spins me around the guys not far behind. He says, "My baby girl is all grown up! When did you get here?" I laugh and say, "About 20 minutes ago give or take I've been looking for all of your asses I couldn't find anyone." He suddenly look a little serious as he says, "We're dealing with club business and your mother is getting things ready for the baby." I nod knowing club business means not my business unless he says so. I turn to half-sack and say, "Hello I'm Lacy Morrow Clay and Gemma's daughter you must be the new prospect. Now I know your mama didn't name you half-sack what's your real name?" He steps forward and shakily shakes my hand, must not be used to girls talking to him. He says, "Kip my name is kip." I smile and say, "Well it's nice to meet you kip." Tig steps up to him and says, "Disappear go on." He hurries away and I turn to Tig and say, "Ah Tiggy you jealous?" he laughs as he puts his arm around me and pulls me close than says, "Oh baby you know it." I laugh and turn to uncle Bobby and give him a hug as I say, "I missed you Uncle Elvis." He alughs and says I missed you tto." I run to Juice and say, "Juicy my nerdy bestie I missed you so much!" He laugh andpulls me into a bone crushing hug, see me and juice have been best friends for like 5 years he may be 7 years older than me, but he doesn't act like it. I talked to him and my mother on the phone everyday while I was at boarding school. I talked to the other guys to just not as often. Juice says, "I missed my bestie too! we'll have chat about nerdy things later." I giggle and then Clay nods to Chibs, "Find Jax." I smile and say, "I'll come to I want to surprise him." I kiss Tig than bobby than Juice than my daddy on the cheek then follow after Chibs. Chibs starts yelling Jax name with no response so we make our way to his room. Chibs knocks on Jax's door and says "Hey Jax they're at the table." We hear an, "Okay," as a response. Chibs gives me a hug than a kiss on the cheek than makes his way back to Church.

I lean against the wall waiting for Jax he comes out quickly closes his door than locks it. I giggle and say, "paranoid much Jaxy?" he quickly whips around and looks at me in complete shock, "Lacy?" He asks. I giggle and say, "In the flesh bubba don't look so surprised." He then tackles me into a very tight hug when he like my daddy spins me around. He puts me down and says, "Sorry I gotta head to the table we've been having some trouble with the Mayans again." I smile and say, "I understand go take care of business. I'm not leaving town again so I'll just see you later." He nods kisses my cheek than hurries to Church. I make my way to the office to do some filing and organizing for my mama. When I get to the office I see there is a lot to do so I get my ass to work thanking God that the office has ac. About 30 minutes go by when I hear someone frantically honking outside. I see it's my mom so I rush with the other guys to see what's going on. She explains what's going on and I gasp she looks over at me and say, "My baby is home!" she pulls me into a tight hug and it just reminds me of how much I've missed my mama these last two years. I smile at her as we pull away, but it quickly drops as I say, "We'll catch up later let's get to the hospital to check on my nephew and to possible kill this dumb bitch." Mama laughs and we get in her car while the boys hurry to their bikes.

We break at least 30 laws on our way to the hospital in true Teller – Morrow style. Once there mom explains in more detail what she found when she found the druggie whore. Mama says, "I found these matches next her empty bags. Harry dog" Jax says, "Shit." Daddy says, "Gotta be the Nodes dealing out of the dog again." Uncle Bobby says, "Darby got out of Chino two weeks ago." Daddy tells him to set a meeting with him and I can tell jax is looking for blood. When we get to the Doctor I'm shocked to see its Tara I swallow my hurt ignoring the almost big sister that left not only my brother heartbroken, but me as well. She didn't even tell me good-bye. She explains what's going on and after her explanation I broke down into tears. Daddy pulls me close and I cry into his chest as she tells us that a 20 % chance was being optimistic I almost collapse. Daddy holds me up and says, "He'll be ok baby girl I promise." I block out what he and Tara are talking about until I see him walking out. I know what he's going to do and it terrifies me. I hear Tara say Jax and mom says Jackson as I say, "Jaxy?" He turns and looks at me and mom and tells us go with Tara. Dad pulls me closer to him than holds mom back. Daddy turns to Bobby and Chibs and says, "Watch his back." Daddy releases me and mama and I hook arms and walk back to see Abel my sweet innocent little Nephew. When I see him my knees give out and Daddy pulls me back into his chest as I break down crying all over again. Daddy and mama lead me out of there and I shakily get back in mama's car. She looks at me and says, "I need to do some stuff want to go hang out at the club for a while?" I nod and we drive in silence. She drops me off at the club I go to the bar and do a couple shots while I wait. I did 3 shots enough to calm my nerves, but not enough to get me drunk. I went to my car and grabbed my makeup bag and went to the guest dorm room we had I saw a bag in there, but I decide to use it anyway with the gross factor of the bathroom for everyone. I redid my makeup and fixed my hair. I looked in the mirror and saw my fathers blue eyes looking back at me, my complection the exact same as my mother, my DD boobs shown off well in my dress, my long legs made to look longer with the help of my wedges, and my reddish brown hair curled to almost perfection even after the crazy day I had. I straightened out my dress and walked back out to the bar. If there is one thing I've learned from my mother is we have to be strong for these men. I'm not an old lady, but I am important to them and if I fall apart they might too.

I sat at the bar for a while sipping a rum and coke holding my breath for the most part something in this club house smelled absolutely terrible and it was making me sick. Finally after sitting there for a while the men came out of church. Though one man that came out caused me to freeze. Happy Lowman. I've had a crush on him since I was 9 years old. He is what inspired my makeover, I wanted him to notice me. Here's my chance to make him see me as something other than the President's daughter, I really hope this works. The boys after getting their beers and greeting me minus happy who was making a phone call start searching for the source of the smell. When they find it and pull out the deer head I get ill I run to the bathroom and on my way I slam right into Happy. He looks at me as he steadies me with his arms, checks me out very openly and says, "aren't you a little early to the party Darlin'?" I giggle and swallowing my sickness as I saw, "Wanted to get to you early killa." I say it with a wink and he leans down and says, "Oh yeah Girl?" I nod and he smirks down and pins me to the wall. Finally I giggle a little and say, "You know you're not the first person to no recognize me today. Even daddy and Tiggy had a problem maybe even Uncle Bobby." He freezes and lets go of me like I burned him, "Lacy?" He asks. I giggle and say, "Miss me Hap?" He looks me over and says, "Damn baby girl you grew up." I smile at him than say seductively, "want to see how much I've grown up?" I throw him a wink and he pulls me close so we're chest to chest again and says, "Don't try to play with fire little girl you'll get burned." I lean up and whisper in his ear, "you can burn me anytime baby." I kiss the corner of his mouth than make my way down toward the bathroom. I hear him say, "Oh fuck." As I close the door, which causes me to giggle. Plan get Happy is in action.

By the time I make my way outside the party is in full swing I see Daddy and Uncle Bobby over by the ring watching Happy and Tiggy fight so I make my way over and sit with them. I kiss daddies and Uncle Bobby's cheek, but complete ignore their conversation as I watch Happy completely demolish Tiggy. I cheer Happy on and when he notices he smirks at me and throws me I wink I giggle and blush a little bit, but keep cheering. Daddy makes me jump when he yells, "Kick his ass!" I see things are getting bad and daddy does too I guess cause he says, "Bobby break that shit up." Uncle Bobby gets in there and tells them to hug it out which they do weirdly. I giggle and Happy give me a nod signaling for me to come over to him. He looks at me and asks, "Like the show baby girl?" I smile and say, "You know I always loved watching you fight Hap." He nods and says, "Yeah I remember. You were always ring side. How long you been back?" I smile, "Just got here today everything has been really crazy haven't really spent any time with anyone, but I understand with everything going on that all attention can't be on me." He smirks and says, "You know we missed you Princess we're just trying to get shit straightened out." I smile softly at him and tell him, "I know which is why I'm not upset at anyone. I did miss everyone a lot and I'm just happy to be home, but I may not be here long if I get anywhere near that fucking crank whore." He pulls me to his side and says, "You stay away from her. We don't need any more trouble and I don't want anything to happen to you." I nod reluctantly and say, "Fine Hap. I promise." He nods and says, "Now about the hallway." I giggle and say, "What about it?" he sighs, "You know that can't happen princess." I frown, "Why not?" he says, "You're too young, you're Clay's daughter, and I don't commit to you, you know how I am Lacy." I roll my eyes and say, "I'm 18 so I'm old enough, who says my dad has to know, and when the fuck did I ask you to commit?" this time he rolls his eyes, "You're not a croweater and I'm not going to treat you like one. I would never lie to the Samcro president especially about you so let this shit go I fucking mean it Lacy. Grow up." I glare at him and say, "Fuck off Happy." With that I turn and go grab my purse from behind the bar I make my way to my car and see my dad and Jax coming back towards the party. I walk over to them and hug them. Daddy asks, "Where you going?" I put on a fake smile and say, "Home." he nods and tell me, "Be safe baby girl." I smile at him then he walks back inside Jax looks at me and says, "You ok?" I nod and say, "Fine I'll see you later." He doesn't look convinced, but hopes on his bike and leaves anyway.

I get in my car and head back to mom and dad's house. When I get there I see mom's not home she must be at Jax's probably cleaning or something knowing her trying to distract herself. I sigh and go to my old room and put my stuff away. After I do that I flop down on my bed and just lay there. What a shitty first day back. With that thought I drift off to sleep hoping tomorrow will be better. At some point in the night I hear one door open and I hear my mama say to my daddy, "Our baby girl is finally home and we ignore her all day Clay she must hate us." I hear Daddy sigh and say, "She understands how things work baby. I think she just had a long day we'll sit down and talk to her tomorrow." I smile as I doze off back to sleep I love my mommy and daddy so much.

The next morning I wake up first I know because there is not a sound in the house. I look throw my bag and pull out a black pair of skinny jeans and a tight purple tank top that says Samcro in black letters I decide I'll pair my outfit with sky high black pumps. I than make my way to the bathroom. I strip out of my clothes from the day before and start the shower. I wipe away my makeup then hop in the shower I wash my hair, my body and I shave. When I get out I dry off quickly and get dressed next I do my makeup which again is just black eyeliner, mascara, and red lip stick. I brushed my teeth before I put on my lipstick. After I quickly blow dry my hair and straighten it, which still surprising didn't wake my parents, I make my way down to the kitchen to cook breakfast for my family. I pull out my phone and see it 7am, no wonder no one is up. I make pancakes and bacon too lazy to make anything else. I pour myself some apple juice and get coffee going for my parents. As soon as the coffee is done I hear my parents making their way to the kitchen I smile when I see them and say, "Good morning." I put the food and coffee on the table with moms help and we all sit down. Mama is the first to speak she says, "I'm so glad you're back baby. I'm sorry about yesterday. Things are a little crazy around here and we didn't mean to not let you know how excited we are to have you back." I smile and say, "I understand Mama the things that are going on are very big deals and I know that doesn't mean I'm not it just means we need to focus on the situations at hand first." She smiles and Daddy says, "That's my girl. I just want to know what you are doing here aren't you supposed to still be in school?" I smiled and said, "I wanted to surprise you. I graduated a week early." He smiles and say, "Well I'm proud of you baby girl. It's been lovely have breakfast with my two favorite girls, but I have a meeting to get to." He stands up and kisses mama than kiss me on top of my head and says, "Glad to have you back baby girl you behave now." I smile and say, "Of course daddy." he rolls his eyes than walks out of the house. Mama looks at me and asks, "What are your plans for today?" I think about it for a second I know at some point I'm going by TM to show off this outfit and to continue working on my get Happy plan, but I can do that at any time so I say, "Nothing why?" She smiles and asks," Want to go to the hospital with me and Luanne to find out about Abel?" I smile back and say, "I would love to. Is he doing better?" She sighs and says, "I don't know, but he is a teller and we don't die easy." I laugh at the truth in that statement than say, "Well let's get a move on than Mama." She rolls her eyes, but gets up and helps me clean up than we make our way out to her car and head to the hospital to meet Luanne.

Once we get to Luanne she squeals and pulls me into a hug. She says, "Oh baby girl I have missed you so much and look at how grown you are! Are you sure you don't want to come work for me?" I try really hard to hide how uncomfortable that question just made me, but my beautiful mother saved me from answering as she told Luanne, "Over my dead body bitch." We all laughed and made our way inside the hospital. Once we get to where we're supposed to be Tara comes to us and tells us how Abel is doing and what the plans are for his next surgery. After that she looks at me and mom and says, "Can we talk?" I look at mom and she gives a nod before handing her bag to Luanne she hooked arms with me and led me after Tara. We walk a couple feet away then mom says, "What is it?" Tara says, "Wendy is in really bad shape. She's still detoxing. Can't stop crying." I roll my eyes and say, "And?" Tara looks surprised and my mother smirks thinking the same exact thing I was. Tara recovers and says, "I was hoping one of you could talk to her. Just let her know she's not alone." I looked at her like she had grown two heads. I say, "I don't know this bitch, but I highly doubt anything I have to say to her will be helpful plus I promised I wouldn't go near the skank so count me out." Mom nods and says, "Trust me nothing I say to that crank whore is going to make her feel loved." Tara says, "I forget just how forthright you can be." I roll my eyes and say, "Yeah well you seem to forget a lot of things we done here?" Mom smirks at her and she says, "If you have a problem with me assisting on Abel's case just say so." I roll my eyes still the drama queen. Mom says, "You a good doctor?" Tara obviously says yes than Mom continues, "Than I don't got no problem." She rolls her eyes and says, "You know people change I'm not the girl I was ten years ago. Neither is Lacy." I go to step in this bitches face for even saying my name after how she left, but mom held me back as she said, "I am." Tara going to walk away than mom pulls up her scrub top showing that some things can't change as we both can clearly see her crow is still there. Tara spewed some bull shit about leaving it there to prove the past is behind her and mom says, "I forgot just how clever you can be," than storms off.

I go to follow but Tara stops me and she asks, "Why do you hate me so much Lacy?" I felt myself tear up just a little thinking of how my eight year old self found out she left. I asked Jax where she was and he wouldn't answer after I pestered him for a while he yelled that she left and wasn't coming back I cried and refused to leave my room for three days. That made my mother hate her just a little bit more. I turned to her with a glare and said, "Jax wasn't the only one you left heartbroken. At least he got a good bye." She looks so upset as she says, "Lacey I'm so sorry I never meant to leave you like that. I needed to get away the club life was so hard. It's no excuse I know, but I did miss you." my glare melts and tears gather in my eyes as I say, "You were my big sister Tara. When jax ignored me or wouldn't play with me you always would. You took care of me when jax was supposed to and I looked up to you then one day you were just gone I asked Jax over and over where you were he wouldn't tell me and then he just snapped and yelled at me saying you left and you were never coming back. I locked myself in my room for three days Tara I was completely and utterly devastated." She pulls me into a hug and says, "I'm so sorry I should have never done that. You were the little sister I always wanted you mean the world to me still." I gave into the hug, because I honestly missed her so much and I was never really good at staying mad at people a trait I definitely don't share with my parents. I sigh and say, "Here give me your number we'll do lunch sometime I have to go or mom will lose it." She nodded and we exchanged numbers and I ran to catch mom. She looked at me and said, "So you forgave the tartlet?" I sigh and say, "You knew I would." She smiled at me and said, "Yes I did. You're too soft baby." I giggle and say, "Probably. Lucky my family is badass or I might be screwed." She just laughs and throws and arm around me and we continue to walk. She then asks, "Who made you promise to stay away from Wendy?" I giggle and say, "Happy." She smirks and says, "Still after him?" I laugh and say, "You know I am." She laughs to and tells me, "You know if he hurts you I'll kill him." I look at her and say, "You think I'll ever wear him down?" she looks at me and smirks as she says, "Honey with my help you'll be his old lady before you know it." We giggle go out to the waiting room to find Luanne.

We stay at the hospital for a while longer we catch up with each other and Luanne and do a little plotting on how to get me with Hapy. After a while mom gets a call from dad apparently the guys had some business to attend to today. We continued to wait for Abel to get out of surgery and talking to distract ourselves from thinking about what the boys were doing and thinking about Abel's surgery. We were running out of things to talk about and it was coming clear how anxious we were with every passing second. Even though I fought with Happy last night I was still crazy worried about him and my daddy and the rest of the family. I lay my head on my mother's shoulder and just think about all the things that went wrong since I've been home. I picked the shittest time to return to this place. Mom gets up to go somewhere after Tara tells us Abel is going to be ok and I know exactly where she's going so I follow and stand guard outside the door while Mama talks to the junky whore. Luanne decides to leave and not be involved with this drama. I know what my mother is going to do so I'm here to keep her from being stopped. When she comes out we make our way out of the hospital room like nothing happened. We go with Jax to see his son and mom says, "He's perfect." We stay for a while than we quietly leave the hospital and head back to the club house to see the boys and to give Jax some alone time with his son.

When we get there we both run to daddy and hug him than mama goes off into the clubhouse and I look around till I connect eyes with Happy I nod my head to the side than go sit at a picnic table as all the men make their way inside. He stays behind and comes to sit with me. He says, "I'm sorry about last night. I was a little harsh, but you have to know we can't happen little girl." I look him in the eyes and say, "Fine Hap, but just know I don't give up easy and it's going to be hell until I get my way." With that said I kiss him on the lips gently and briefly than hurry inside to try to sneak a drink after the last two days I need another one. Not even a full week back in charming and things are getting crazy. Why the hell did I think this was a good idea? As I walked into the clubhouse Tig comes up to me with a shot and a smirk and says, "Welcome home Lacy." I giggle and take the shot I'm in for one hell of a ride.


	2. It's Good To Be Home

Everyone is busy at work the boys in the garage mama and me in the office when we here a motorcycle pull up. I look up to see uncle Bobby pull up so I walk out of the office to see him. He comes to a stop in front of us and pulls out a brown paper bag and says, "I got the good shit." Oh Yes! I have missed uncle Bobby's baking! There is absolutely nothing like it! I follow him to the clubhouse where he dumps them on the table and before he allows the men to grab for them he says, "Wait assholes." They all look at him weird and he rolls his eyes as he says, "Ladies first." I smile and tell him, "Thank you uncle Elvis." He laughs and I hurry to grab a muffin before the guys attack. I kiss his cheek after I grabbed my muffin and the men went crazy. Uncle piney said, "Uh these muffins are great with tequila." Uncle Piney thinks everything is great with tequila honestly especially tequila. Uncle Chibs says, "Shit's addictive. Turning me into a fat bastard." Which is not true minus Uncle Bobby and Uncle Piney none of these men really have any fat on them it's ridiculous. Uncle Bobby goes to tell them about the organic ingredients than finishes with, "Not that any of you give a damn." I know he's trying to bake healthy but that beer he's drinking and those fried things he continues to eat definitely cancels out the health factor, but I keep that thought to myself. I go to take a bite of my muffin, but Jax stops me as he asks, "You put hash in them?" I roll my eyes in sync with Uncle Bobby. He asked this question for two reasons: one he wants there to be and two he does not want me to eat them if there is. He's still super crazy protective of me always has been and if I had to guess he always will be. My dear uncle Elvis answers, "You know my rule no bud before 9am. And really do you think I would let Lacy have one if there was? Jax that's my god child I wouldn't give that to her." I roll my eyes yet again and ask, "Can I eat my muffin now?" They laugh, Jax says, "Yeah go ahead Lace. Just watching out for you." I smile and kiss his cheek, I say, "I know Jaxy and I love you for it." I than start to eat my muffin finally. Daddy comes in after I take a bite and says, "Morning kids. Deal with the ninners has officially closed." He continues to talk about it, but I tune out and scan the room as I eat my muffin. That's when I finally notice that Opie is here! Ugh that jerk hasn't said hey to me yet! Dad passes out money to everyone, but Opie ok that's weird and Opie looks disappointed. That's something I need to look into. The other boys rejoice in their profits. Juice than comes in and says his city hall snitch told him that Hale has a search warrant for their warehouse. Not good, man I hate that guy. While the men all let that info sink in I make my way over to Opie and say, "Well damn big brother you should have missed me most of all I mean you haven't seen me in five years give or take." He freezes obviously, like everyone else, not realizing who I was. He says, "Lacy?" I smile and say, "Obviously." He pulls me into a big bear hug and say, "You're not supposed to be all grown. Weren't you just a tom boy?" I laugh and say, "I'm a girl Opie we grow up and we change." I look down at my outfit and realize I look pretty grown up today. I'm wearing another tight SAMCRO tank top, but this one is black with silver writing. Dark skinny jeans and sky high black heeled boots. I shake my head at him and make my way back to the office.

I walk in and see mom looking through files I say, "Hey mom what's with Opie he seems off." She sighs and says, "Donna is trying to get him to leave the club. He's pulling away. He is half in and half out. You know how dangerous that is." And I do know that could get Opie killed or worse. I know Donna is pissed Opie went to jail, but there is only one man to blame for that not the whole club. With a sigh I say, "I hope we can talk some sense into her before things get bad." She nods in agreement. She goes back to going over the files that she has in her hand, she says as dad, Jax and Uncle Bobby walk in, "I got to get this shit to Rosen's guy." She continues with something about needing him to figure out the bluebird loses. I just go back to work filing and what not, while she deals with that. Uncle Bobby in his own way says he won't do it, but makes a nice joke to cover it which was nicer than just saying no. Jax turns as they walk out and says, "I'm going to see the kid later." Mom nods and says, "Yeah I'll be there." He then turns to me and says, "Lace?" I smile at him and say, "Of course I'll be there." He nods back with a smile and Mom says, "I still want to do that dinner. Maybe tomorrow." Jax says, "Sure." Then walks out of the office. Mama looks at daddy and I can tell she needs to talk to him so I say, "Hey mama I'm going to run to the restroom." She nods and smiles at me gratefully knowing I caught on to her feelings. I'm very intuitive, I think I got that from my mother. I walked out of the office and I saw Tiggy just sitting on his bike he looked upset so I walked over to him. When I get to him I give him a big hug and ask, "What's wrong Tiggy?" he looks at me conflicted as if he wants to tell me, but doesn't know if he should finally he says, "I messed up Lace. I was screwing around with the girls in the warehouse. And um well have a belly full of Tig." I knew about the explosion daddy told me and I also knew about the girls that were found there. I sighed only Tig could get into this kind of trouble. I think about the situation for a while than I say, "Well first things first you have to tell dad and the club. You guys need to figure this out together. Secondly you really got to be more selective with who you screw Tiggy this is getting gross." He just laughs at that and says, "Well I'm just waiting on you to want me doll." I laugh, wrap my arms around him and say, "Keep waiting Tigger." He laughs and puts his arms around me as well as he tells me, "Come on doll you're breaking my heart." I laugh harder at that and kiss his cheek. When we pull back I see daddy walk out of the office towards Tig and I. Dad comes towards us as he hangs up the phone, he says, "That was Unser we have a protection run tonight. What?" Once he was in front of us I said, "Tell dad what you told me Tig." Dad gives us a questioning look as Tig sighs and says, "I gotta tell you something man. I mean, it could be bad." Not a good way to start, but I digress. Dad looks at him and says, "It already is." Tig continues, "Those two girls in the warehouse hole. I was hittin' em." Dad looks up and says, "Jesus Christ. Both of them?" Tig nods and says, "oh yeah yeah is was a kind taco twofer thing." Dad again looks up and says, "Tell me one of them doesn't have a belly full of Tigger juice." Ok ew can we not think of a better way to say that, that phrase is disgusting. Why are these men so damn comfortable in front of me? Why? Ugh! Tig than says, "Afraid they both do." EW! Dad looks at him like he's about to snap, but first he says, "Lace go back inside alright. I can't believe you told my daughter this."

I walk away so dad can deal with this, because I would have no idea how to fix this situation in the slightest. As I walk back in the garage I make my way to the office only to be grabbed and dragged into the empty clubhouse. I look up only to see a furious Happy glaring down at me. Whoa what the hell did I do? He snarls, "What the fuck was that?" I'm extremely confused so I say, "What was what?" His glare intensifies, if that was even possible, as he pushes me against the wall and gets right in my face. He says, "What the fuck is going on with you and Tig?" I did the worse thing I can do in the situation I'm in. I laugh really, really hard. His glare doesn't waver as he says, "What the fuck is so fucking funny princess?" I manage to stop laughing realizing this is serious he really thinks I'm fucking Tig. This could definitely work in my favor. I look up at him with a smirk and say, "You jealous Hap?" he glares and says, "No, but you shouldn't be fucking with Tig he's too old for you princess." I roll my eyes and say, "I'll decide that for myself Happy. I fuck who ever I want whatever their age, it's my call not yours. I mean you're not jealous it means I can bring other guys around and be around other guys." This is a complete lie I'm a virgin and I don't want any other guys, but what Happy doesn't know will hurt him. He is still glaring as he says, "Fuck! Alright I'm jealous! Are you fucking happy it doesn't change things! We can't happen!" I let out a scoff as I say, "Who are you trying to convince me or you Happy? Because right now standing here with you glaring at me while I'm pressed against this wall makes me thing you're the one who needs convincing. But whatever if we can't happen than let me go back to Tig maybe something will happen there." I don't what happened next but it's like he snapped he leaned down and crashed his lips to mine in a fiercely possessive kiss. I kissed back with everything I had and more. His hands made their way down to my ass and he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and we got more into the kiss. We kissed until the need to breath made us pull back. Happy lowered me to the ground and took a step back. We are both breathing heavy and his glare has melted away. He looks at me with soft eyes as he brings his hand to my cheek and says, "Lacy. I want you so fucking bad, but this can't happen I'm going Tacoma soon. I don't know when I'll be back down here. Plus I can't treat you like a croweater. You're meant to be more than that maybe even more than an old lady. Why can't you let this go?" This time I glare and say, "I didn't drag you in here you dragged me! And seriously why can't I let this go? Why can't you? You fucking kissed me." I take a deep breath to calm my anger and say more calmly, "I want you Happy I usually get what I want and you know it. I'm the SAMCRO princess and I have learned from all of you how to get what the fuck I want. You want to play this game? Fine, but know I will fucking win! I always do. So make this more difficult go ahead I can wait." He sighs and says, "Lacy this is just a bad idea. You have to know that." I roll my eyes and say, "Happy everything about the fucking life we live is a bad idea! Everything we do is a bad idea! You are in the Sons of Anarchy I am the SAMCRO princess we both know I'm going to end up with a son it can be you or you can get the fuck over yourself and let me get with another son one that doesn't play these stupid fucking games!" His glare returned full force as he screamed, "You are not getting with another fucking son do you hear? You. Are. Mine." He looked surprised that that had come out of his mouth and I was kind of surprised too, but definitely happy. He sighed, "Look I'm leaving to head back up north now. Let's just text and call each other and we'll see if we can figure this out." I sighed and said, "Fine Happy we'll try it your way, but this needs to get figured out soon I'm not a patient person." He smirks and says, "Oh believe me princess I know." I roll my eyes and say, "Smartass." He just laughs and leans down to kiss me again. This kiss is softer sweeter a kind of promise I suppose.

When he pulls back I decide to make a promise of my own, "Look Happy I know when you go back up there I know you will have league of croweaters to choose from and I know the rule mom has, what happens on the road stays on the road, but let me make one thing clear what you can do I can do so if you fuck croweaters than I get to fuck other guys to I'm not playing this game. Blow jobs on a run I might I repeat might be ok with, but you fuck these bitches or I ever have to come face to face with one of them than this is fucking threw. Do you understand me?" He glares at me and says, "You ain't fucking no other dudes. Fine I understand. Damn not even my old lady yet and making demands." I roll my eyes and say, "My mother is Gemma Teller- Morrow." He nods, "Good point." I laugh as I say, "You know you're, after we figure everything out of course, going to have to tell my dad about us." He sighs and says, "I know and once we figure this shit out I will go straight to Clay. I promise baby girl. I think we both know eventually you'll be my old lady I just need to figure out our situation." I nod at that, it is reasonable he is a part of Tacoma right now and they need him he can't just leave like I can't just leave charming right now. I smile at him and say, "We'll figure it out." We sit in silence just staying close to each other when he finally says, "Well baby girl I have to be heading out." I smile and wrap my arms around his neck, "I'll miss you Hap. Call me when you get there ok?" He nods and tells me, "Of course. Be careful princess and stay out of trouble understand?" I smile and say, "You know I'll try." He rolls his eyes and pulls me into yet another kiss. It was way too easy to break him. We walk out of the clubhouse and I walk to his bike. I hug him once more and he gets on. Once he's gotten his bike started and he's about to pull out I say, "Oh Happy one more thing." He turns to look at me and I smirk, "I'm not fucking Tig or anything with Tig we're just close. Have a safe trip." He glares at me for a second before he just laughs and pulls out of the lot. It is sad to see him go, but I'm so excited I broke him down a lot sooner than I thought I would.

I stand there in the lot until I no longer hear his motorcycle than I make my way back to the office and mom says, "Where the hell have you been?" I than proceed to tell everything that has happened since I walked out of the office including the Tig BS. When I finished my very long tale my mother hugged me and said, "My baby girl is going to be an old lady!" I laugh and say, "Let's hope so or we're going have to revisit your kill him idea." She laughs and says, "You'll be a fine old lady yet." We laugh and go back to work. After a while Jax, Juice, and Chibs walk into the office and from the look on Jax's face I know I'm not going to like what they want. Jax sighs, "Look Lace we need a favor from Skeeter." I groan. Ugh Skeeter the guy who runs the funeral home will only do extra good business with SAMCRO if I was there he has had a thing for me since I was 14. He never tried anything he knows better, but we've learned deals go better if I'm there he like tries to impress me or something I don't know. I just know he's gross and I hate doing this. I finally say, "Let's get this over with." Mom looks at me sympathetically knowing how much I hate this creep, but says, "It'll be fine baby." I sigh, "Yeah I know." I get out my phone and text Happy what's about to happen he had to follow me on one of these trips once so he knows how it works and that I hate it. Jax looks at me and says, "You know we hate making you do this." I smile at him and say, "I know. If daddy didn't need him you, him, mama, and pretty much everyone else would have killed him by now." He laugh with a nod. We get on Jax's bike and take off to the funeral home. Once we get there Juice and Kip walk in first followed by me with Jax on one side and Chibs on the other, can't let this creep get to close. Kip asks, "They really cremate bodies here?" Chibs pushes him and lets him know, "Yeah we do." Skeeter sees us and says, "Hey guys. Hello Lacy you look more beautiful than ever. What's going on?" The look he was giving me was fucking creepy I wish Happy was here to use his scary glare to make him back off. Jax catches Skeeters attention, thank God, "Need a favor, Skeeter." Skeeter says, "Christ man. It's not a good time. Got a new supervisor crawling up my ass." I roll my eyes. Really? Jax says, "Relax we're not here to make a deposit." Chibs says, "Actually it's a withdrawal." Jax continues, "We need two bodies. Fresh." Skeeter looks at us like we're crazy and says, "Are you serious for what?" Honestly I have no idea, I assume it has something to do with Tig's situation, but I just know I'm here to make sure this creep agrees to do it. Jax makes a joke to deflect the question and Skeeter laughs and says its crazy Jax offers the gambler money and then he surprises us all by saying, "nah man I stopped the ponies. I stopped it all gamblers anonymous three... three months now." Well shit. Jax says, "You're kidding? You don't want the money?" Skeeter says, "Working a program you know?" Ugh now I have to actually talk to the freak usually I can just stand here and that's enough. I sigh than I put on a fake smile and walk through the boy's right up to Skeeter, I say, "There must be something that we can get for you. This is really important Skeeter." He looks at me and says, "How about a night with the SAMCRO princess?" He steps closer to me and Jax jerks him back and says, "How about I throw you in that fucking furnace." I try not to cringe as I keep my smile I say, "That's a conflict of interest dear how about you try something else." He stops to think and he says, "Fine get me Emily Duncan than." Who the hell is that? Jax looks as confused as I do when Chibs answers our unspoken questions, "Emily Duncan. She's one of our Friday night whores. She loves a good punch of her knickers." Ok EW! What is with all this TMI I experience daily? Skeeter smiles and says, "Yeah no kidding. I've been trying to push up on that for a long time. I mean she's no Lacy, but if Lacy can't happen than I definitely want her." Ok this creep is really, really stupid. Like my brother will kill you dude. Jax glare, "No Lacy can't fucking happen asshole. You want to hook with a croweater I'll make it happen." Skeeter looks disappointed than excited as he says, "Really? Shit you got a deal." They start making a deal with Skeeter and after the deal was done Jax punches Skeeter in the face than lets him know, "Don't fucking say my sisters name ever the fuck again or I will kill you got it?" Skeeter nods and we leave.

Looks like Kip needs to get digging and I need a fucking shower. When we get back to the garage the boys go off to find Emily Duncan and I go to see mom in the office. She sees the look on my face and asks what happened. I told her everything and she says, "Oh fuck no!" than storms out of the office and I hurry after her. She storms right up to dad who is standing with Tiggy and says, "I was fine with her going there to help business, but this shit has gone to fucking far Clay." He looks confused and he asks, "What happened." I again relay him with the tale from start to finish like I had mom. And daddy looked pissed when the story was over. Dad says, "That fucker is dead!" Tig says, "I'm going to gut that son of a bitch." Dad sees Jax and he calls for him. When Jax reaches us dad says, "Why the fuck is that asshole still breathing?" Jax sighs, "Trust me I wanted to killer the little fucker, but we need his help so I had to let it go. I did not want to stop at punching him. That's my baby sister." Daddy looks at me and says, "You are never going back there." Mom and Jax were nodding in agreeance. I say, "Guys as much as I would love to never go back there we don't have a choice he cooperates better and asks less questions when I am around. We don't have the option of me not going. I am never going to sleep with him dumb ass and if he ever asks again I'll shoot him problem solved." They all laughed and then dad sighed, "Your right I know your right I just don't like the idea of that idiot hitting on my little girl." I give my dad a hug and tell him, "Me either, but we gotta do shitty things for the club sometimes this just happens to be one of them." He smiles and kisses the top of my head as he says, "You make me proud baby girl. Your really are the SAMCRO princess." I giggle and say, "You better never forget it." He just shakes his head at me and him and the boys head off while mama and I head back to the office. When we get there she says, "I'm proud of you too baby girl. You're going to make a great old lady." I laugh and say, "I learned from the best." She smirks, "You're damn right you did!" We both laugh and get back to filling.

A while later a see a car pull up and a blonde woman got out. This must be Emily Duncan. Poor thing. A while later I see Emily walk out of the clubhouse I'm sure she screwed Jax which is not all that surprising, but I walk out of the office and catch her before she leaves. I say Emily as she walks by and she stops. She turns to me and says, "What can I do for you Lacy?" All the croweaters know me, I'm the SAMCRO princess and if you piss me off well I can get you gone quicker than you think. I am the princess after all and I trump sluts any day. I smile at her and inform her, "Thank you so much for doing this. The only thing that creep Skeeter wanted more than you was me and that would have been awful for my first time. This means a lot to us." Her eyes light up at the praise and she says, "Anything for the club. I'm dreading sleeping with this freak, but I'm glad I could spare you. Your first time should be special." I smile and say, "Thank you Emily." She nods and says anytime. We separate and I head back to the office as she leaves. Poor, poor girl.

When I walk back mom says, "I'm about to make a trip to the hospital want to go?" I nod and we finishes up the things we were working on then get ready to head out. Once the office was closed down we made our way to our cars. We decided to take separate ones, because we did not know our plans for after the hospital. As we're making our way to Abel's room we run into Tara, which I know is going to be trouble. She's not dumb she has to know what mom did with Wendy. In her defense she gave the whore the drugs didn't make her use them damn it she made her own pathetic choices. Tara starts spewing her shit about Wendy and Abel almost dying, through the whole story mom and I keep our faces neutral as mom says, "Yeah I heard about Wendy. Very sad. I can't say I'm surprised." We start to walk away and Tara says, "Guess you wouldn't be?" Mom turns and around and innocently asks, "Something on your mind?" Tara fakes ignorance and says, "No. something weighing on yours?" Mom asks, "Junkie tell you something?" I roll my eyes. Stupid junkie slut. Tara says, "No. she's still sedated, but I talked to her after that baby was born. She was crushed. She hated herself, but she wanted to live. No somebody else popped her with that needle or at the very least gave her the loaded gun." I roll my eyes and they say I'm naïve. Mom says, "Guess you think I'm that somebody? Guess I was the one shooting it into her fingers and toes the time she was pregnant too." Tara says, "No that sin's on her. If I were a cop I'd call that motive." Mom says, "Well thank God you're only a doctor." Tara says, "We'll see what Wendy says when she comes out of Detox. Or maybe I'll bounce my theory off Jax, see where he lands on it." Ok bitch I'm going to hurt you. I look right at Tara and say, "No one can make that Junkie whore do a damn thing she doesn't want to. So no matter who gave her that fucking needle it was only a matter of time before she got to it on her own. Once a junkie slut always a junkie slut. Look at my nephew as proof that, that whore will get clean for absolutely nothing. Threatening to tell Jax our mother was the one to do this is just plain stupid. Who the fuck is he going to believe the bitch who broke his heart or his mother and his little sister." Tara looks surprised that I would say all that, but it was nothing but the truth and she knows it deep down. She is just feeling to self- righteous right now to believe it. I did miss her and I do love her, but family comes first and right now she is not SAMCRO so she is not family and she is threatening my fucking mother. Bitch. Tara says, "Lacy I." But she's cut off by mom as she says, "That's how you're going to win back his heart? Accusing his mother of trying to murder his ex-wife? Come on. You're smarter than that." I let out a snort at that to symbolize that at this moment I disagree. Tara says, "I'm not trying to win back anybody." Mom looks at her suspiciously and so do I. mom then asks, "No? Than why'd you come back to Charming?" Valid point if not for Jax than why? Tara says, "Because of a job." I roll my eyes and say, "Which one doctor or detective?" Tara looks at mom and says, "You still think you can say or do anything you want in this town, don't you? And what's worse is your making Lacy think she can too. Everything comes around Gemma. No one is untouchable." I roll my eyes and mom gets real close to her and says, "You want to touch me sweetheart? Would that make you happy?" I laugh and then Tara steps on her elevator.

Mom and I walk off to see Abel. She looks at me and asks, "I thought you forgave the good doctor?" I looked at her and say, "I like her just fine, but family comes first and that bitch is not SAMCRO so she is not family." Mom looks at me and says," I'm so proud of you baby girl." I smile and say, "Thanks mama. It's late I think I'm going to head home." She nods and I head out to my car and I had the misfortune of running into Hale on my way out. When he saw me he says, "Look at little Lacy Morrow all grownup." I roll my eyes please don't let this be another Skeeter I can't handle two creeps in my life. I simply say, "Bye Hale." And I continue to leave the hospital only he follows. He says, "Ah come not even going to talk to me?" I sigh and say, "What do you want Hale?" He laughs and says, "We should go out sometime?" I scoff, "Thanks, but no thanks. Now please leave me alone." He laughs again and says, "Think about it. That's all I'm asking." I again roll my eyes and say, "I did the answer is still no." By now we're at my car so I get in and take off before he can say another word. When I get home I go up to my room and get into the shower and wash my makeup off. Once I'm clean, my hair is dried, and I'm dressed for bed I lay down and turn my TV on to start a movie. Half way through my movie my phone starts ringing and I answer it without checking the Id first, "Hello?" I'm excited to hear Happy's voice on the other end, "Hey Princess." I smile and say, "Hey Killa." He says, "I finally made it back." I smile and say, "I'm glad you made it back safely." He chuckles as he says, "It was a boring trip. How was your day." I hesitate for a second before I fill him on my day every detail from Tig to Skeeter to Emily to Tara to Hale. By the time I finished telling him I could tell he was pissed he said, "As soon as I fucking can I am coming back down there and I'm going to fucking kill Skeeter and Hale. Those stupid mother fucking pricks are going to fucking pay." I sigh and say, "Happy you can't kill Skeeter we need him. And Hale is deputy chief of police you can't kill him either." I here Happy growl and say, "I agree with clay you are not fucking going back to anywhere that is near Skeeter." I sigh yet again, "Happy I have to Skeeter is more agreeable with the deals he makes us if I'm there you know that. We all have to do shit for this club we don't want to do this is one of mine. I tell you what next time I go if you can't go to I'll take Tig or dad with will that make you feel better?" he growls again and says, "No. but I suppose that's all we do." I laugh and say, "He doesn't have a chance with me I'm all yours killa." He chuckles again and says, "You fucking better be." I giggle and we spend the next hour just talking about any and everything. It was nice eventually its time to go and Happy says, "Well princess I'm real proud of how you dealt with everything today and I'm glad you knew to text me when you had to go see Skeeter. That tells me you know that as your man I need to know things to keep you safe." I smile and say, "I know Hap. I tell you everything I would never keep anything from you." He chuckles, "I'm glad princess. I can't promise the same thing, but I promise to tell you everything I can. Get some sleep little girl. I'll call you tomorrow." I giggle and say, "You got it Killa." We say good bye and I go to sleep with a smile on my face. I'm so glad Happy and I are trying this out.

The next morning I wake up to my mother shaking me she says, "Get up we have to go shopping family dinner tonight. We are leaving in twenty minutes and your ass better be ready." I groan, but get up I go to the bathroom and throw my hair in a ponytail, put on some mascara, brush my teeth, put on some lip gloss, and head back to my room. I put on a pair of white shorts, a black off the shoulder top and some black ballet flats. I walked downstairs and met mom in her car. She looked at me and said, "Damn baby girl even casual looks good on you." I laugh and we head off to the store. We literally got enough food to feed an army, but in reality these boys will demolish it in mere minutes it's not always a pretty sight to see. As we were waiting in line to check we see the manager go up to Donna Winston who apparently blames SAMCRO for Opie going to jail which is dumb because one guy was to blame for Opie going to jail not the whole club, and he says, "Sorry Miss Winston we can't take any more of your checks the last two bounced." Donna nods and says, "Ok I uh I'll just pay cash." She had to put stuff back so me and mama bought it for her. When we walked outside and saw her she waked up to us and said, "What's this?" Mom says, "The rest of your groceries." Donna responds, "Opie's out now. We don't need any more of your charity." Mom says, "It was never charity Donna." I say, "It's what we do. You're family." She looks at us with this almost smugness and says, "I have my family back. I don't need yours." What is with the naivety of her and Tara? Seriously. Mom says, "Look I know what you went through. Been there with two husbands. Lose your man, the kids lose their dad. You get pissed off. Want to blame the club. But SAMCRO is not the enemy. It's the glue. The one thing that will always be there to pull you through the ugly shit. Gotta stop fighting this Donna. You need us." That was probably the wrong thing to say to a pissed off woman trying and failing to survive. She gets fierce as she says, "I married Opie. I didn't marry the club. You have no idea what I need." I look at her very seriously and say, "You love the man, you love the club." Mom smirks, but says, "Donna. We're having a family dinner tonight you and Op should come bring the kids you might actually have a good time. Don't say anything else. My Martha Stewart's wearing real thin. You know where we live." I stay after mom and look at Donna and say, "Stop fighting this Donna. One man was responsible for Opie getting caught and after Opie was arrested he was kicked out of the club, he abandoned Opie and the club made him pay for it. Because we protect our family and we care about what happens to our family. Opie is the club it's all he's ever known and if you keep pulling him away you're going to get him killed." She says, "What?" I sigh, "I haven't seen him much Donna, but I know he's hesitating and in their line of work that will get him killed. He will never leave this club and you know it. So stop fighting. Mom is right you need us. Swallow your pride so you can provide for you children, because without SAMCRO Opie is not going to be able to pull your asses out of debt. So think about your kids before you continue to show your ass." I than turn on my heel and get in the car with mom.

We take off and go back to the house. We drop off the groceries than head to the club house to drop off some things. Mom goes off to talk to Jax while I unload food into the kitchen when I finally go outside I see Hale is there. Ugh here we go. Dad and Jax are watching him as he's walking away and when he spots me he says, "Hey Lace decide to change your mind and take me up on that date." I roll my eyes as Jax asks, "What the fuck did you just say to my baby sister?" I roll my eyes and say, "Relax Jax I got this. Look first of all Hale don't fucking call me Lace. Second of all if you ask me out one more fucking time I'm filing a sexual harassment claim with Unser. Now how will it fuck up your chances of getting chief if you have charges against your dumb ass?" He looks stunned and instead of responding hurries off the lot. I roll my eyes yet again what a jack ass. Daddy comes over to me and hugs me. He says, "That's my girl though if he asks you out again just tell me and Daddy will handle it." I smile and say, "Yes Daddy!" he says, "Good girl." Than him and Jax walk off after Jax too gives me a hug. Finally me and mom headed home to get things ready for the family dinner. Which was a nice affair we put the croweaters to work and Luanne showed up to help as well. What surprised us most of all of Opie and Donna showed up with the kids. When she arrived mom walked over and welcomed her and I walked to her right after and gave her a hug. Donna said, "I thought about what you said and your right. The club is Opie's life and I can't keep pulling him away from it. He told me about Kyle and that he just didn't want to be a rat. I understand now the club is family. You were right you love the man you love the club. Thank you for talking sense into me Lacy you might have just saved Opie life." I smile and say, "I'm always happy to help family." After that it was a very nice family dinner, we ate, we talked, we laughed and we were just a family. Even Donna seemed to enjoy it, her kids had a blast and it made her even happier. I'm so glad we got through to her I think things are going to get better from here on out.

After dinner was over and mom and I cleaned up I repeated my process from last night to get ready for bed. And I laid down this time before I even had a chance to start a movie Happy called. I smiled and answered the phone and we had a nice long conversation like we did last night. And just like last night when I told him about Hale he wanted to kill him, but I again calmed him down. He was proud of how I handled it. Even prouder of how I handled Donna. Which even I was pretty proud of. She needs to let SAMCRO help or her family will fall apart I think she sees that now. And not a moment too soon. Who knows what would have happened if she waited till later to find out. I'm glad we don't have to go through that. When it was time to get off the phone Happy said, "Alright Princess I have to go, but get some sleep and please try to be careful." I giggle and say, "You know I'll try Hap." He chuckles and says, "Yeah I know. Goodnight Princess." I smile, "Goodnight Hap." When get off the phone and I'm just lying there is my bed about to drift to sleep I can't help but think it's so good to be home.


	3. I Love My Family

**This was a sad episode so it is a chapter. mention of Rape of a minor. Awful I know. I don't own Sons of Anarchy only Lacy.**

There are times when I wonder if I'm the baby of the family or the adult. Right now is one of those times. I'm on a children's rollercoaster with Jax, Tig, and Uncle Bobby and I kid you not Jax and Tig are having the time of their lives. It's kind of funny to watch really, two bad ass bikers having so much fun on a kiddy rollercoaster. Uncle Boob isn't really having fun, maybe it's Tig and Jax's energy that's rubbing off on me, but I'm starting to have fun with it too. We finish out the ride, which we rode four times might I add, and get off. I wrap my arm around Jax's waist and tell him, "You guys are so lame." He says, "I'll show you lame." I'm then picked up and thrown over his shoulder and to make matters worse he starts spinning me around. I start pounding on his back as I say, "Jax put me down damn it." He says, "Take it back." I roll my eyes as I say, "Fine. I take it back you and Tig aren't lame you're total bad asses."

He laughs as he settles me back on my feet. He says, "Now was that so hard?" I nod and tell him, "Yes it was. Lying like that is very difficult." He glares and goes to grab me again, but I spot my parents and bolt. I hide behind dad as I say, "Daddy protect me from my crazy ass brother." Daddy chuckles as he says, "I'll protect you baby girl." Jax comes running up and says, "You just had to hide behind daddy huh?" I laugh and say, "Damn right." We start walking around Fun town just looking around and messing around. Mom and dad are leading the pack and I'm following behind a little ways back with Jax, Tig, and uncle Bobby. We are joking around and just having fun. Dad picks my mom up and throws her over his shoulder and slaps her ass as he says, "Oh baby, you bad. You bad girl." I let out a laugh along with the guys. They are so cute together. Mom tells dad, "Put me down."

But he just keeps carrying here until we come upon the Oswald's then he sets her down as Mr. Oswald says, "Hey Clay." Daddy returns with, "How you doing, Elliot?" Mr. Oswald says, "Ok Clay." Daddy says, "Karen." She says a quick, "Hey," obliviously not really wanting to be in this conversation. Their daughter Tristen, I believe says, "Um, Hey, mom, I'm gonna go to the spin-out again." Her mom says, "Tristen, you've been on it four times already." Tristen tells her, "I know." Jax being the almost nice guy he is takes his remaining tickets from his pocket and says, "Hey. Here." Mrs. Oswald with her obvious disdain for us didn't want her to take them. She says, "That's not necessary." Jax says, "That's all right. They kicked me off because I was screaming too loud." I rolled my eyes and said, "They kicked you off because they were scared you were going to break the ride. There is a weight limit you know?" He glared at me while everyone else laughed. Mr. Oswald says, "What do you say?" Tristen says, "Thank you." Jax replies, "You got it." Karen I guess having enough of us says, "We gotta go. Bye. Come on." She basically drags her husband away from us and Tig wraps his around me as does Jax as Tig says, "Come on. Come on." I laugh and ask, "I wonder what her problem is?" Jax says, "Eh don't worry about it. She's a stuck up bitch." I shrug it off he's right. Who cares? People hate us for nothing all the time.

We keep walking around and goofing around, we eventually come up on this clown sitting in a dunk tank talking trash to all the players trying to dunk him. We hear him say, "Oh come on where you going? Five more bucks, your son will be convinced you're a loser." As he says this some guys with nord ink walk by. I move closer to the boys and they do the same to me. The men move passed us and we keep moving without drawing to much attention to ourselves. Tig asks, "Darby's guys?" Jax says, "I don't recognize them." The clown has a death wish I guess because he says, "Ooh, look at the big bad bikers and their beautiful lady friend. Come to get clowny all wet huh?" He then turns to me and says, "Clowny would like to get you all wet gorgeous." Jax grabs the balls and I say, "Knock his ass down Jax!" Tig says, "Come on, Jax. Come on." Jax throws the first ball and misses the clown says, "What's the matter tough guy? can't put the little ball in the tight hole?" This clown is so freaking gross. Jax misses the second ball and the dumb ass clown continues, "Bet all your leather wearing butt buddies say the same thing. Hey gorgeous why don't you leave them to it and come get with me." Tig says, "Oh, no, no. That's a bozo no-no." the clown realizing he's in trouble begins to panic he says, "I was just screwing around, man." Well dumb ass you picked the wrong people to screw around with. I just stand back and watch as Tig walks up to the button and pushes it sending the clown into the water. Jax and Tig hold him down and make him rethink the comments he's been making.

Eventually Juice walks up seeing them torment the clown. He says, "Hey guys, we need to go." They stop what they are doing and make their way over to us. Jax says, "Let's get you back to mom." I nod and say, "Ok Jax." It didn't take long for us to find mom. I hugged the guys and daddy before they left to do business. I looked and mom and asked, "What do you want to do?" She says, "How about we get some food and just walk around." I nod and tell her, "Sounds good." We get some food and just walk around looking at all the interesting stuff going on around us. We were having a blast until we heard Karen Oswald yelling, "Tristen, Tristen." Mom walks over to her, with me right beside her, and asks, "What's going on?" All of her earlier rudeness was gone as she says, "We can't find Tristen." Mom says, "Well, she must be here somewhere." Mrs. Oswald says, "No we've looked everywhere." Mr. Oswald walks up saying, "She's not on any of the rides." Mrs. Oswald starts to panic more and we all spilt up to find Tristen.

I decided to look on the outskirts of fun town because I remember when I was her age I used to wander off all the time. I ended up in the most random places. There were woods not too far away from the carnival I heard crying and I made my way to the sound. I saw Tristen laying there I rushed to her as I dialed 911. I told them where we were and that there was blood. I'm pretty sure what happened to her, but I don't want to ask and make her crying worse. I call my mom and tell her I found her and I called 911. Soon her parents, the ambulance and my mom were there. As Tristen and her parents left in the ambulance I just broke down crying in my mother's arms. She is only a child. When I was calm enough we made our way back to the car and headed home. I texted Happy when we got there and then got in a long hot shower just trying to erase that horrible image from my mind.

When I got out of the shower I noticed I had four missed calls from Happy. I sighed and called him back. He answered after two rings. The first thing he says is, "Are you ok?" I sigh and tell him, "I don't know. Happy it was horrible she is just a little girl." He says, "I know baby girl I know, but you know Clay will take care of this shit. He'll get the fucker who did this." I sigh and say, "I know. It was just awful to be the one who found her." He replies, "I know princess, but you might have saved her live so just try to focus on that and try to calm down so you can get some sleep." I sigh and tell him, "I'll try Hap. I promise." He says, "Good girl. I have to go, but you call me if you need me. Understand?" I say, "Yes, Hap." He says, "Good. Good night princess." I say, "Good night Happy." Even with my promise to Happy sleep did not come that night the image was just too fresh. I did catch up on my favorite TV show trying to distract myself though.

The next morning running on only about two hours of sleep if that I got up and got ready for work. I wore my hair in a ponytail. I put on my black eyeliner, black mascara and my trade mark red lip stick. I decided on red tank top with black hearts on it, some black shorts, and my red converse. Just something simple to get through the day. I was running a little behind so I didn't even bother with breakfast. I knew mom and dad were already at the shop so I grabbed my phone, my keys and my purse and headed out. I took my time on the drive. Driving always relaxed me and I could definitely use some relaxation right now.

When I pull into the parking lot I see Daddy, Jax and uncle Chibs walking through the lot. I quickly park my car and make my way towards the office. I stop when I'm in front of them and say, "Hey guys." Daddy says, "Hey baby girl. How are you?" I don't know why it was, but that was my breaking point I threw my arms around him and started crying I say, "Daddy it was so terrible. Please find the bastard that did this. Please." He wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight as he says, "I promise you baby girl I'll find this bastard." I wipe my eyes as Jax pulls me into a hug next. He says, "We'll get this scumbag I promise Lace. I'm so sorry you had to see that." Before I can say anything else a car pulls on to the lot and honks. Dad and Jax make their way over and I follow wanting to see about Tristen. When we get to him he pulls me into a hug and says, "Thank you so much for finding my daughter." I awkwardly hug him back and say, "Of course." He pulls back and looks at dad and Jax and says, "I need to talk to you." I take this as my que and head to the club house. My mother would kill me if my makeup was smudged. Better go fix it.

Clay's P.O.V.

Oswald wants our help. I admit I understand where he's coming from being a father myself. It would be in our favor to help him, but I was going after this bastard anyway. Because my daughter asked me to and because he made my daughter cry. No one and I mean fucking no one makes my little girl cry. I have called church to discuss the matter. I explain the situation to the men and the debate begins. Tig is the first to put his two cents in he says, "We got a two hundred k deficit hanging over our heads. Do we really, really want to be out there playing some pro bono lone ranger?" Jax and Bobby are quick to remind what was done and just how young the girl was as Jax says, "The guy raped a 13 year old." Bobby drives it home by repeating, "13." Tig continues, "I get it. I just don't like putting my ass on the line for some outsider. Clay Oswald doesn't give a shit about Samcro." I say, "You know, people get jammed up in this town, they don't go to the cops. They come to us. And that means something to me. I don't know maybe I got something to prove with this guy, you know. That's my shit so if anyone wants to pass on this." Jax says, "We're in." Juice says, "No way." Chibs gets in Tig's face and says, "I'm in." I can tell Tig is still a little hesitant so I try one more approach, "Tig this guy has my daughter terrified and crying she asked us to get him. I want to do this for her." He doesn't even have to think for a second before he says, "I'm in. Let's get this bastard." Tig would do anything for Lacy, any of the guys would. I'm thankful for that because my daughter is my whole world and I will kill anyone who hurts her. So Church continues.

Lacy P.O.V.

After my makeup is fixed I make my way into the office to start my work for the day. Mom and I work in silence neither of us really knowing what to say. Both of us running on no sleep. The boys leave to deal with some stuff neither of us really need to ask what they need to deal with. Mom says, "I'm going to go visit Abel want to come with me?" I say, "I'll meet you there in a little while. I want to finish some stuff first." She nods and says, "Ok baby I'll see you later." She kisses my head and heads out the door. I go back to look over all the papers in front of me trying to get everything in order. It is a very good distraction and at the moment I welcome it greatly.

A while later I hear cars pull up outside and go and check it out. Of course it was Hale and some lackeys, he must of heard that Elliot Oswald was here. I ask them, "Can I help you gentlemen?" Hale says, "We're looking for you father and your brother. They here?" I say, "Not at the moment no." He says, "Well can you please get them here?" I say, "One second." I walk back into the office then I pick up the phone and dial my dad's number. He says, "Hello." I tell him, "Hale's here with some buddies. He wants you and Jax here for a chat." Dad sighs and says, "All right we're on our way." I tell him, "Ok I'll let him know. Bye daddy love you." He says, "Love you too baby girl." I walk back outside and tell Hale, "They'll be here soon." Hale says, "Thank you Lacy." I nod and walk back into the office.

Not too much time goes by before I hear the familiar sound of bikes pulling up. I know better than to go out there while they are dealing with business so I just send Happy a quick text filling him in on what's going on and then I go back to work. Someone has to get shit done around here. Jax comes into the office after a while and says, "Hale is holding us here to get our statements about what happened at fun town. He says we're suspects, but you know that's not true." I nod and say, "Yeah I do." He tells me, "Stay in here unless we tell you otherwise. Got it?" I nod and say, "Of course." He leaves me alone in the office and I go back to trying to get things done. Which is getting hard with all these interruptions. The officers keep coming into the office to get coffee for their coffee breaks. They are obviously stalling. I see Tig, Dad, and Jax all outside talking, Tig walks off into the club house and dad comes into the office. He says, "Now might be a good time to go meet your mother at the hospital." I nod and say, "Ok. I'll leave now." He says, "Good girl." He kisses my forehead and walks back over to Jax. I grab my purse, phone, and keys as I walk out the door. I walk to the police officers and say, "My mother called me and asked me to come up to the hospital it's ok if I leave right?" I look at them with my puppy dog eyes and one of them says, "Of course miss Morrow, you can go." I smile and say, "Oh thank you so much." I have no idea what the guys have in store for them, but if they are asking me to leave it's probably something big.

When I get to the hospital mom tells me she talked to dad and they managed to do what was needed and now they were out looking for Darby. She decides to go out for a smoke break and I stay inside with Abel. I just happened to glance up and see Darby walking pass the window. Oh shit looks like I found him. I pull my phone out and call dad. He says, "I'm in the middle of it Lace." I say, "Still looking for Darby?" Dad says, "Yeah. Why?" I say, "He's at the hospital, heading up to the South wing." Daddy says, "Thank you, baby girl." He hangs up and I decide to do some reading to Abel.

Tara makes her way into Abel's room before I can even read a word to this baby and she says, "I know you helped your mother do that to Wendy." I look at her with a blank stare and say, "As I hear it she had a friend smuggle it in to her. Why would we have anything to do with that? Listen Tara I'm going to say this once. Back the fuck off you don't want to be with Jax? Fine stay the fuck out of club business. You want to be with Jax then maybe your opinion will kind of matter again, but don't hold your breath. Make your fucking choice and deal with the consequences because you keep pulling the back and forth shit? My mother will be the second person you have to worry about, because I will beat your pretty little ass to a pulp way before she has a chance to get to you. Now get the fuck out of my nephew's room and watch your fucking mouth before I shut it for you." She says, "Why are you being like this? I thought you forgave me for leaving?" I reply, "I did, but I haven't forgiven you for putting that stuck up little nose where it doesn't belong. Now get out before I say something you'll regret." Realizing I wasn't going to let up anytime soon she finally decides to leave the room.

Not too long after Tara leaves mom comes back in the room with flowers. She says, "I think it's time we visit that junkie whore." I say, "No can do I promised Happy I'd stay away from her remember?" She says, "Well I want you in there with me." I sigh and tell her, "Let me make a call." I walk out into the hallway and pull out my phone. As I dial the familiar number I can't help but wonder what he is going to say. He answers with a gruff, "Yeah?" I say, "Excuse you? Who do you think you are talking to?" He lets out a chuckle and says, "Sorry princess I didn't check who it was before I answered. How are you today?" I say, "Could be better. Listen mom wants to visit Wendy and she wants me to go with her. You ok with that? I know I promised to stay away from her, but I won't hurt her or do anything to her I promise." He's silent for a moment before he says, "It's fine if you go with Gemma just behave and be careful." I say, "I will Happy." He says, "Good and I'm glad you asked me. Would it have mattered if I said no?" I think for a second before I tell him, "If you had said no then I wouldn't have gone. You don't control my life, but I respect you enough to do most if not all the things you ask of me because I know you are only trying to protect me." He says, "Good answer. Well I'll let you get to it. I'll call you later tonight." I say, "Ok bye Happy." He says, "Bye baby girl."

I go back into Abel's room and say, "Happy is cool if I go. So let's get this over with." We walk to the Junkie's room and mom walks in first. As soon as Wendy sees its us she says, "What the hell are you doing here?" Mom sets the flowers down beside her bed and says, "Something to brighten up your room. I understand you and the old girlfriend have become buddies." She goes to press the panic button and I roll my eyes as I say, "It's a little late for the panic button." She looks at mom and says, "I didn't say anything to anyone." Mom says, "That's smart. No one would have believe you anyhow." I finish for her. "That whole Junkie thing." She looks at me and asks, "Who are you?" I smile and say, "Lacy Morrow Jax's little sister bitch." Mom cuts off whatever else she was going to say, "All I did was give you an option, sweetheart. You're the one who took the cowards way out. You couldn't even do that right." Wendy says, "We can't all be rocks like you, mother Gemma. I don't know how you do it." Mom sits on her bed, but I stay standing back. Mom asks, "What's that?" Wendy says, "Keep all the lies straight. Keep all the dirty little secrets buried. Your conscience must be locked up real tight." I roll my eyes really says the junkie whore that shot up her whole pregnancy. Mom leans in and tells her, "Nothing gets in the way of me taking care of my family especially my conscience. But then you obviously can't grasp that being a baby killer and all." A nurse comes in I guess since the bitch pressed the button. The nurse asks, "Need something sweetie?" I say, "Just some water for these flowers." Mom finishes, "Don't want them dying on us." Mom gets up and walks out, I stay for a minute longer to say, "Listen here you junkie slut. I don't really care what bull shit Tara is filling your head with, but you need to know it is just that bull shit. You are a horrible woman who won't ever be called mommy by that little boy, because you lost that title when you almost killed him because you couldn't get your shit together. Oh and I wouldn't hold my breath on a real friendship with Tara if I had to guess she'll probably back with Jax soon taking your place in my brother and my nephews life. Funny how that stuff works isn't it?" With that said I leave the room.

I go back to Abel's room where mom is sitting and reading to him. I only get to hear her read a few words before we see Jax outside the window. We both step out. He says, "Hey." Mom says, "Hey. Thought you guys were on the hunt?" Jax says, "Hit a dead end." Mom says, "The junkie is awake." Jax says, "Don't call her that." Mom says, "All right. Sorry." I say, "Well I'm not, like it or not Jax that's what she is and until she proves to be something else unless I'm in front of that baby I'm calling her the junkie." He sighs, but lets it go knowing I won't cave like mom. Jax changes the subject, "You think he can really hear you?" Mom and I look at each other as I say, "Yeah. We do." Mr. Oswald walks up so mom and I walk back into the room and leave them alone. Oswald looks mad, but with no information to go on what else can they do?

Mom and I make our way into Tristen's room. When we walk in mom says, "Hey sweetie. You feeling any better? Guess there's a lot of people asking you questions." She says, "My mom said to text her if anyone..." mom cut her off by saying, "It's ok, honey. Your mom and I are old friends." She looks at me and says, "You're the one who found me aren't you." I tell her, "Yes, sweetheart I am." She says, "Thank you so much." Mom says, "Your mother told me everything. I'm so sorry that happened to you." Tristen asks, "She told you?" Mom says, "Don't worry baby. It going to be ok."

After we leave Tristen's room mom goes off to find Karen Oswald and I go back to Abel's room and continue to read to him like I've been trying to since I have gotten here. I actually get to finish the book and I say, "I know our family is crazy, your daddy included, but we love you baby boy and even though we don't show it in conventional ways don't ever doubt how much love we have for you." After I have my conversation with Abel mom comes in and tells me about her conversation with Karen Oswald and how the boys went off to take care of the problem. We stay at the hospital a while longer before deciding to head out.

We get home before dad and I head up to my room to drained to shower I just change into my sleeping clothes and turn on a movie. In true Happy fashion half way through the movie he decides to call. I say, "Hello." He says, "Hey princess. How was your day?" So I fill him in on everything in great detail. After I finish telling him everything he says, "Well I'm glad you showed restraint when in the junkie's room. Threatening the doc at the hospital probably wasn't the best idea, but if you're sure she won't report you I guess it wasn't a stupid move. I'm glad they found the bastard. And I'm glad you got to read to Abel. I'm real proud of how well you are adjusting back into the life baby girl and I just want you to know that I'm thinking next time I'm in charming it's about time I talk to your dad about us dating." I say, "Really?" He says, "Yes, princess really." I say, "Oh Happy! That just made my day so much better." I let out a yawn as I say better and Happy tells me, "Ok Princess I think it's time for you to get to bed." I sigh and say, "Ok. Good night Happy." He says, "Good night Lacy."

The next day I'm not feeling the whole makeup thing so I throw my hair into a ponytail throw on a form fitting purple Samcro t-shirt, some shorts and black converse. I grab my purse, phone and keys and head out the door. As I'm driving on my way to work I see Juice walking down the street dressed up as a giant baby I snap a quick picture and send it too Happy before I come to a stop next to him and ask, "Need help finding your family little guy?" He rolls his eyes and says, "You are fucking hilarious. Will you help your best friend out and give him a ride back to the shop?" I laugh and say, "Of course. Get in baby juicy." He says, "Seriously? Will the jokes ever stop?" I grin and say, "I'm your best friend Juicy so probably not. Oh yeah and I sent a picture too Happy so now two charters have seen you like this." He lets out a groan as I continue to laugh at his pain. I fucking love my family!


End file.
